This invention is directed to the providing of a template holder and templates for utilization with woodworking devices such as the hand held routers. The templates are specifically designed for use with the template holder. The template holder and its templates are used essentially to facilitate forming of letters in producing nameplates and other similar type of sign structures.
Several types of template holders and templates are known for use in conjunction with woodworking devices, however, practical considerations limit their effectiveness. The general concept of a template holder is shown in the Converse et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,892. That patent discloses a multiple component template holder which, when assembled, clamps a piece of wood into the holder for routing. This clamping feature is also shown in a much more complicated apparatus for templates in Banks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,050. Although the clamping does restrict the movement of the wood or other material being worked on, it also increases size and complexity with a consequent increase in cost. A disadvantage of both Banks and Converse is that the respective disclosed structures can only accommodate a certain size of workpiece. If the workpiece is too large for the clamp to fit around, or the location on the workpiece is such that the holder cannot be properly positioned, then the existing template holders are useless. A second disadvantage of the template holders heretofore provided is that they require some assembly procedure before use. This may be as in Converse, which requires the various components of the template holder to be assembled or, as in Banks, which requires assembly of the template before the routing process can be commenced. Furthermore, as can most easily be seen from an apparatus such as Banks, the cost of the template holder could prove to be prohibitive for many artisans desiring accurate routing, but are only doing so on the basis of enjoying woodworking as a hobby.
Additionally, use of the heretofore available templates mentioned above is time consuming. For each new engraving, the holder must be disassembled and then reassembled, as in the case of Converse, or the template itself must be assembled as in Banks. Therefore, much of the time spent on the routing project is really wasted on the preparation for the routing. Attempts have been made to hasten the process, as in Banks, which employs a guide path to aid the workpiece in its horizontal movement in the apparatus and thus permit a faster operation. Still, even with such developments, the existing template holers require a substantial amount of time to be expended to accomplish the job.